The present invention relates to a method of joining pins, rods, or column members to body members. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a method of joining pins, rods or column members to body members by affixing the ends of such column members in cavities formed in the body members. The method of the present invention is particularly well suited for constructing shoe supports of the type generally described in applicant's parent U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,525.
In the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,525, there is described a shoe support, such as a heel, which consists of a plurality of straight column members having their upper ends, either directly or through another upper support member, fixed to the shoe and their lower ends fixed to a lower, ground-contacting support member. In one of the embodiments described in that patent application, the column members are fixed to the shoe structure or to the lower support member, or to both, by means of a hardenable adhesive material such as an epoxy resin, the ends of the several column members being positioned in respective cavities which are filled with the adhesive material.
The present invention pertains to an improved method for fixing the ends of column members in support members and is particularly well suited for the making of shoe supports of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,525.
In a broad form of the invention as presently contemplated, the pin or column member is provided with an enlarged head and is fixed in a cavity by first placing into the cavity a quantity of hardenable adhesive material such that when the column member end portion is inserted into the cavity, the resulting displacement of a portion of the adhesive material causes the adhesive material substantially exactly to fill the cavity, inserting the column member end portion into the cavity, and allowing the adhesive material to harden. Two or more column members may be fixed within a single cavity if desired.